A Misunderstanding
by leafgreenlove
Summary: Gary Oak makes a surprise visit to the home of his girlfriend, Leaf Green. As he opens the door he hears her talking to his good friend about...breaking up? Leafgreenshipping/Oldrivalshipping. Oneshot/Drabble


**Hey readers... *sheepish wave***  
**This drabble is pretty much a way to let you all know that I'm still alive, and more importantly, I will be posting more chapters up of my other stories soon **:D  
**I'm REALLY sorry I haven't been updating recently!** :'(** My computer had a stupid virus for a while so I couldn't use it. I've been doing reviews and PMs off my cell phone for quite awhile. In my defense, I put a notice up on my profile!  
(Okay, so I'll shut up with my annoying *but true* excuses now) **

**I'll have more chapters up for A Stormy Situation and Castelia Academy Clandestine as soon as possible, because I'm BACCCKKKK **;D**  
****Mmk...now on with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

The two teens were staring straight at each other intensely. They seemed to be sizing each other up in some sort of bizarre way to any average outsider. There was a boy with silky and luscious bright green hair with eyes to match in color. The girl had long, soft and smooth chocolate-colored hair with eyes that were also identical to her hair color.

"So how am I supposed to get rid my little problem, Drew?" the girl questioned in defeat as she sat back in her chair, arms folded. She and Drew were sat at the kitchen table of her house discussing something very serious to the pair. Just as she had said that last line, her boyfriend slipped in the front door without her hearing. From the other room, he couldn't help but be a little nosy and eavesdrop.

Drew simply took his middle and forefinger and made a clipping sound effect as her pretended to cut something with a pair of scissors.

"Well I can't just cut it off! Not now! We've been together so long..." the girl gripped the end of her hair defensively. Her boyfriend, Gary, in the other room raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what they might be referring to.

"Leaf," Drew dramatically reached across the table and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm saying this because I'm your friend. It's time."

"I guess I know...I am tired of the tangles and knots I've had to go through these past couple of weeks." Leaf admitted.

_So I didn't answer her texts a couple of times the past few weeks...what's the big deal?_ Gary thought to himself anxiously. _She _did_ want to see that chick-flick this weekend that I refused to go to...but would she actually break up with me over that? _

"Mm-hm," Drew righteously agreed. Leaf pouted. "Don't worry; you'll be so much happier when it's over."

"Drew, you ass," Gary muttered to himself. "She's not going to listen to you."

"Okay, you're right. I'll do it!" Leaf declared.

"WHAT?!" Gary exclaimed in shock.

"Gary?" Leaf questioned after recognizing his sudden presence. The next thing she knew he was taking big strides that finally reached the room they were in. He looked clearly upset.

"How could you? How could you think about breaking up with me?" Gary ranted, his fists trembling. "And getting advice about it from him? And my own friend?! My own friend is helping my girlfriend break up with me, seriously?" he venomously glared at Drew.

"Gary, what are you-"

"Don't do it, Leaf. Please," Gary cut her off. "I'll make up for the past few weeks I'll, I'll even go to see that lame chick flick with you. Give me another chance?" he pleaded.

The two sitting at the table were first surprised and confused by the words he spoke, but then Leaf began to understand.

"What are you talking about, man? We were just talking about her-"

"Shhh," This time Leaf was the one to cut Drew off. She turned back to her boyfriend. "That sounds great. Pick me up tonight at nine?" she smiled innocently.

"Absolutely." Gary sighed in relief.

_Later at the movies..._

It was halfway through the mind-draining movie and Gary was convinced that he might die of boredom at any moment. There were several other couples around the large movie theater. They mostly looked the same, there would be a girl sobbing and the guy would typically either be on the brink of sleep, his assumed girlfriend would be scolding him for "falling asleep in such a dramatic, heartfelt moment". Normally, he might have been checking out some of them, but the whole sobbing thing just made them a hundred times less attractive in his opinion. Plus, he did not need Leaf hitting him for doing so in front of an entire audience of people.

A guy behind him tapped Gary on the shoulder and he turned around. The girl next to the guy was sniveling, no surprise there. "Hang in there, dude. I feel your pain." The guy solemnly mumbled to Gary.

Gary nodded in understanding. "Thanks, bro. You too." The brunet quickly turned back around before Leaf could get on his case for 'missing the best part'.

"Psst," Leaf whispered to him. Gary turned to face her. "I have to tell you, you know about earlier when I was talking to Drew?" He nodded with a raised eyebrow. "It was just about my hair, not about breaking up with you." Leaf grinned mischiviously.

"What?" Gary exclaimed loudly, earning him many glares from the sobbing girls around them.

"SHHH! YOU RUINED SUCH A DRAMATIC, HEARTFELT MOMENT!" many of them rebuked angrily.

Leaf sighed. "Good luck dealing with them after the movie, honey." She nudged her significant other playfully.

* * *

**Yeah, so I don't think that it's some of my best work...but hey, I wrote it like seven months ago when I was bored and thank goodness I've improved since then (I hope) **:D** I just really wanted to post this little story finally because I liked the whole idea of it.  
So I hope no one truly despised it with their entire being. **XD

**Thanks for the reviews:) I love getting 'em!  
And yes, Gary was a little OOC in this...but he was freaked out that Leaf might break up with him! :o I tried to throw in some hints of his usual playboy-ness so um...yeah. **:)

**Because Oldrivalshipping is just THAT amazing ;p **


End file.
